


Singing into the Well

by AncalagonDrakka



Series: Glass Coffins [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drax can't read the atmosphere, Fluff, M/M, Peter has daddy issues, Peter is embarrassed, Yondu Udonta Lives, Yondu is tired, vaguely mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncalagonDrakka/pseuds/AncalagonDrakka
Summary: The missing scene before Kraglin comes to visit Peter and Yondu. Drax makes everything awkward.





	Singing into the Well

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short, but I had fun writing it. It took longer to write because I was laughing so hard.  
> I do apologize for the delay, but work and school are not good for trying to write. Please enjoy this shitty fluff. It was probably way funnier in my head, but oh well.

It was blessedly warm under the pile of blankets. It also helped to have another warm body pressed against his own. Peter smiled, eyes still closed, as he wiggled a little further down the bed to burrow under the covers. The covers slid up to reveal his feet. The bed was just a little too short for him. It was probably a little too narrow for two people, too, but Peter didn’t particularly care about that. The other occupant huffed and made a move to sit up.

“Yondu, no…” Peter whined and threw an arm over Yondu’s waist to try to keep him down. “Don’t wanna get up yet.” He mumbled sleepily. He could practically feel the eye roll Yondu sent his way. 

“Lazy ass.” For all Yondu’s grumping, he stayed where he was and settled back into the mattress. Peter knew he would have to get up eventually. There were things to do and Yondu would probably kick him out of the bed to get him to do things. Yondu might still be on bed rest, but that hadn’t done much to curb his willingness to slap Peter around a little. Not that Peter minded. Mostly.

He must have fallen back to sleep, because when he did bother to open his eyes, Yondu had managed to prop himself up. Yondu was also snarking at a retreating Rocket, who practically tripped over the threshold of the door to deliver a final insult. Once the door slid shut, Yondu turned his attention to Peter. “Finally. I was starting to think you needed a good ass kicking to wake you up, boy.” The Ravager captain glared down at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter just grinned and scooted up the bed to drape himself over Yondu.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you, old man.” The banter was comfortable, part of an old routine they’d had for years. Yondu was definitely on the mend of he was making threats again. He got a snort and a jab to the ribs in reply. Yeah, Yondu was fine.

Peter had been worried for a while, even after the team helped get Yondu to the ship infirmary. Other than a mild case of frostbite and some disorientation, the Ravager was as healthy as ever, much to everyone’s relief. Even Rocket had been happy about that, in his own, Rocket kind of way.

With a silly grin, Peter leaned in to peck Yondu’s cheek. Then he did it again. And again. And as many times as Yondu would tolerate. It was just sort of unfortunate that Drax walked in while it was happening. 

“Quill! What are you doing!?” Drax was standing in the doorway. He was pretty confused if the way his face was scrunched up was any indication. “Why are you kissing your father so amorously?” Aaaaand there went the mood. Christ, did Drax always have to be so loud?

“What!? No, I thought I told you he’s not my actual dad. Like ten times!” Peter let his head fall back against the wall with a thunk. “And we just killed my biological dad like a week ago, remember!” This was so awkward. And now Yondu was staring at him funny. Great. But he obviously wasn’t cutting any ice with Drax, because the big guy just kept talking.

“You have denied your parentage many times, Quill. But I have heard you having nightmares sometimes. You frequently cried for Yondu and called him a diminutive form of father. You were very loud.” Drax seemed completely oblivious to the sudden change in the atmosphere. Peter’s face was beet red and he wished he could be anywhere else but there. Literally anywhere else. He would even take being back in Kyln over this. He may have had his fair share of fantasies in the months he hadn't seen Yondu, but really? He thought his sex life with Yondu was safe from his daddy issues, but not anymore.

“Oh God. Drax. Drax no.” Peter slapped his hands over his face and sunk down the bed, hoping the blankets would help to hide him. “That’s not—Jesus Christ, why me?” Through all of this, Yondu just sat there, face looking increasingly blank. He would give Peter hell for this later; he knew the kid had daddy issues, but this was ridiculous. And kinda hilarious. But right now, he didn’t feel up to dealing with this shit. He especially didn’t feel like dealing with Peter’s well-meaning but crazy crew mates. Not this one, anyway. 

“Get out.” Yondu growled, narrowing his eyes. “Go on, git!” He even went so far as to bear his teeth. It was enough to make Drax pause and turn his attention away from Peter. It took another minute of glaring and the threat of Yondu’s arrow to finally get Drax to leave. Nobody wanted to be on the wrong end of that arrow.  
Drax muttered something on his way out, but neither Yondu of Peter payed him much mind once he was out the door.

“You got issues, boy.” Yondu said finally, watching as it sent Peter into a whole new fit of embarrassment. But discussions of daddy issues could wait. Someone else was at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I may do a smutty installment if people want. I may do it anyway just to practice. My friends used to call me the Royal Lemon because I only used to write smut when I was younger. Anyway, tell me what you think! I love feedback!


End file.
